1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus including graphics chips performing drawing processing, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, along with enhancement of the performance of an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer (PC), a high drawing processing capacity is demanded for a graphics chip that performs drawing processing in the information processing apparatus. Meanwhile, particularly for a notebook type PC, low power consumption and elongation of the battery duration are also demanded.
Generally, graphics chips have the following reciprocity. That is, a graphics chip having a high drawing processing capacity exhibits high power consumption. Meanwhile, a graphics chip exhibiting low power consumption has a drawing processing capacity lower than the drawing processing capacity of the graphics chip exhibiting high power consumption. Conventionally, when mounting a graphics chip to a notebook type PC, it cannot be avoided to select either one of a graphics chip which has a high drawing processing capacity but exhibits high power consumption and another graphics chip which has a low drawing processing capacity but exhibits low power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of the above, recently, there is provided a notebook type PC including two types of graphics chips and capable of using one of the graphic chips by changing over the graphics chips as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-179225 (paragraph 0090, FIG. 6) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).